The present invention relates to a convertible lighting fixture with adjustable reflectors and a method of installing a reflector to a lighting fixture.
Lighting fixtures for receiving elongated tubular fluorescent bulbs are commonplace and many are marketed in two basic formsxe2x80x94a xe2x80x9cshop lightxe2x80x9d that has two reflectors for reflecting the light, and a xe2x80x9cstrip lightxe2x80x9d that is similar to the shop light but has no reflectors. This requires manufacturers, retailers, and customers to deal with two separate inventories which is inconvenient and costly.
Also, the reflectors of the shop lights are affixed to the fixture housing in a predetermined position and can""t be adjusted to accommodate varying lighting applications.
Therefore, what is needed is a lighting fixture of the above type which can be converted from a shop light to a strip light, or visa versa, by respectively attaching or removing the reflectors to the fixture housing. Also needed is a lighting fixture and method in which the reflectors can be adjusted relative to the fixture housing to accommodate varying lighting applications.
The present invention, accordingly, provides a lighting fixture according to which at least one reflector is pivotally mounted to a housing by at least one mounting member. A locking element is provided for locking the mounting member, and therefore the reflector, in one of a plurality of predetermined angular positions relative to the housing.
The present invention is also directed to a method of installing a reflector to a housing member of a lighting fixture according to which a mounting member is pivotally mounted to the housing member. A reflector is attached to the mounting member, and the mounting member, and therefore the reflector, is locked in one of a plurality of predetermined angular positions relative to the housing.
Several advantages are gained from the lighting fixture and the method of the present invention. For example, the reflector can be quickly attached and removed from the fixture housing to enable the fixture to be easily and quickly converted from a shop light to a strip light, and visa versa. Also, varying lighting applications can be accommodated.